Wicked Game
by Mer3Girl
Summary: Sequel to "This is What Rock 'n Roll Looks Like." Rodrick was demeaned by the only girl to bring him to his knees. Now, he wants his revenge on Odette Channing. Rated T for suggestive material! RxOC
1. What a Wicked Game

_**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to "What Rock 'n Roll Looks Like"! Thanks for the support on that three-shot fic! I had so much fun writing as Rodrick that I had to write a sequel. It's still developing, but, hey, can't hurt to post. _

_The unedited **M** version didn't seem to get a lot of feedback (thanks to **Edrenalin** for her review though! love ya!), so I'll keep this fic **T **rated unless you all say otherwise. So, it'll be suggestive, but not too graphic. _

_Hope you enjoy "Rodrick's Revenge!"_

_**P.S.:** Did anyone see the deleted short clip of "Rodrick Rules" on Nick this past weekend? Holy shit, I forgot how much I want to jump Rodrick's bones! XD _

_~Much love_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own DOAWK characters, except for Odette and Dean Channing. I do not own the lyrics to "Wicked Game" by HIM. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rodrick's Revenge\**_

_What a wicked game to play  
>To make me feel this way<br>What a wicked thing to do  
>To let me dream of you<em>

_-Wicked Game _by **HIM **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:: What a Wicked Game<em>

Was it possible?

No.

Could it truly _be_? Someone had actually disgraced _he_?

_Blasphemous_.

No young lady had been able to bring him to his very knees, famished for her skin and her sex. Was it not supposed to be the other way around? Well, in Rodrick Heffley's deranged mind, it was.

The tall, slim young man lay in bed on his back, eyes staring in a trance at the attic ceiling. Truth be told, he had received very little mutual flirtations. Even then, no young lady had really captured his fancy so strongly to the point where he was a pitiful puppet. No, posing as Pinocchio was not something he aspired to be, exactly. And yet, the sensational high he experienced when under _her _stare…he was ready to please and serve.

He growled through gritted teeth, turning over on his side. He still had been erect from the night's escapade. Nursing a painful erection was not easy, oh no. It was not a switch to be turned on and off by will so simply. He cursed Odette's name under his breath.

Not much he could do at the moment. Might as well try and sleep until the sun decides to rise once more with its blinding grace. Meanwhile, his plan to seek out revenge will continue.

"Oh, don't you worry…I will," he mumbled to himself in deep tones.

_***Next Scene* **_

Giggles. Clicking of buttons. Simulated growls and screams. A cheer and a jeer.

Rowley was over for the day, and that meant double the torture.

Rodrick cracked open an eye, the sounds of the "twerp" and the "baby hippo" playing video games serving as the opening nuisance of the day. A twitch of his lips preceded the urge to scream.

"Must…Kill.." he mumbled in monotones.

Dismissing the bedsheets like menial royal servants, the young man climbed out of bed, snatching a discarded pair of pants to pull on his nude body. The unwashed denim clung loosely to his hips, hugging the slim frame in a relaxed fashion. Stomping out of the attic, the vexed teen kicked open the door, and made his way to Greg's bedroom where he and Rowley resided.

Cue the startled faces of the young boys. Two pairs of eyes met the sight of Rodrick, his eyes rimmed with red, his lips downturned in a scowl, and a look of death implanted upon his face.

"We didn't do anything! I swear!" Greg cried out. "I haven't been in your room since forever!"

"Yeah, we're just playing video games," joined Rowley, a nervous smile forming. "Um…You can play if you want. Wanna be Fluffy the Dragon?"

_Growl. _

"No, I _don't _want to be Fluffy the Dragon. Keep the giggles down, girls. Or I'll come back with blunt objects."

"Fine, whatever. Jeez, what's your problem?" asked his little brother, his eyebrow cocked upward.

"I didn't sleep," Rodrick simply answered, rubbing his sore eyes.

"Doesn't mean you can take it out on me, ya know. We'll keep it down if you cool it."

Surprisingly, Greg had developed a backbone over the past summer. He was able to negotiate with a firm, but authoritative, fist. Rodrick nodded, secretly impressed. Of course, he'd never say that. He _had _to withhold a reputation, after all.

"You got it," he acceded with a yawn lacing the words.

Stumbling away from the open doorway, the young man returned to his attic bedroom. Rowley looked to Greg, scratching his auburn head of hair.

"Sometimes I think he's possessed."

"Ya think?" said Greg sarcastically.

"Yeah. My mom gets like that too. She calls it, 'that time of the month.' I don't know what that is, but Rodrick seems to act like it a lot."

_***Next Scene* **_

The weekend had been nothing special. Lazing around, munching on sugar spiked snacks, marathon of "The Walking Dead." Ahh, the effects of the spurting blood, and silky intestines taking flight in the cannibals' feast…'Perfect! Haha!' Rodrick would muse with glee. 'Oh shit…Did that red neck just saw off his own..? _Awesome_!'

He wasn't too idle, mind you. By Sunday night, just after an early dinner of tender pork roast, the young man sat in his room, his hands behind his head as he reclined in a plush chair. A small television set had been on, the last episode of the season playing. His mind drifted off in a haze, an imagined porcelain face piquing his sensual self.

Her scarlet painted mouth agape, breath short and shallow, calling out his name again..and again…A wicked feline grin graced his full lips, his eyes narrowing with mischief.

"You'll see, Oddy. You'll see that _two _can play this game.

* * *

><p><em>Look! There's the Review button! Click Click. Haha ;D<em>


	2. Your Vampire

_**Author's Note: **__Mkay...This is what results from a week of watching True Blood and listening to Marilyn Manson. This fic is still open to ideas and such, but the main idea is becoming a game instead of revenge. So, I changed the title to "Wicked Game." Rod and Odette are unsure about this thing they have, and are just getting back at each other with teasing games. Cat and mouse. _

_Suggestions and inputs are welcome. Tell me what you think in a review! I'm just having fun with this fic, and trying out a more sensual, maybe even darker, style of writing. What would you as a reader like to see?_

_Thanks! :)_

_~Much love_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own lyrics to "If I Was Your Vampire" by Marilyn Manson. I do not own DOAWK characters. I do own Odette and Dean Channing. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:: Your Vampire<strong>_

Surprisingly, Rodrick had been fully awake at this early morning hour. Monday usually brought a sense of dread, returning to a menial hell that was high school. Useless information. Textbooks written by deceased and withered old men, who would probably serve well as groaning zombies roaming the over-populated earth. The young man smirked at this mental image conjured within his mind, so easily tickled by macabre elements. 'And even my parents wonder if I was a lab experiment gone wrong,' he thought with amusement.

He drove down the streets in his large white van, the black paint on the side wearing away. Rodrick made a mental note to retouch "Loded Diaper" each time he observed the fading paint, only to forget about it several minutes later. Oh well, no matter, right? He knew what it read, and that's all that mattered. Not that he was lazy…Oh no, _not at all._

Donning distressed black denim and a white v-neck undershirt (the one he wore as pajamas the previous night), the young man rivaled the image of a runaway child, what with his crazed black hair and the violet shadows of sleeplessness rimming his dark cacao eyes. 'I'm awake, what more do people want?'

Before he knew it, Rodrick parked his van in the student lot, eager to step out and find the lovely petite imp with the black and blonde waves. Combing his fingers through his dark hair, he smiled with a devilish charm.

"Showtime.." he whispered knowingly.

_*__**Next Scene* **_

'Please don't be awkward, please don't be awkward..' was all that echoed within Odette Channing's mind. Monday had arrived shortly to her dismay. She had not heard from Rodrick since that heated night they shared intimately. She did not exactly attempt to contact him either, but she still pondered over his silence. 'Maybe he's furious with me..? Uuhgghh…Oddy, you fool, you could have possibly murdered the only decent friendship you _had_!'

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ The sound of the young lady slamming her head against the locker door was audible; one more thing for the other students to view upon, and conclude her ill with lunacy. Odette did not bother with makeup or brushing her hair, which was a mad mixture of raven and porcelain distress. Content, nonetheless, her appearance was of no significance to her.

Throughout the entire weekend, Odette had been conflicted between bliss over the memories of that golden tan skin and plump rose lips, and the possibility of her actions resembling that of a full-time night harlot. But, ooohhh…it all felt just so _good, _so _delicious. _Was it terrible of her to fantasize seeking out Rodrick for another sexual rendezvous? It wasn't as if the young man was naïve concerning sex. Odette was sure he had previous relations with easy girls. That aloof, "bad boy" image did not fool her one bit. Yet, he was still a decent person to her. He did not judge her, or turn her away ever since she first met him a few years ago.

Just as she retrieved her books and shoulder purse, the young lady noticed the tall and lean form of the aforementioned teen coming closer as he walked down the hall. Blushing violently, she hid her face in her locker, as if that would conceal her identity. Several seconds later, Odette shifted her head to peer out. He was gone. Looking around, she noticed that he had been making his way to the classroom across from her locker. A thin black eyebrow cocked upward. Did he truly not notice her? 'I know he's a complete moron, but he is not _that _stupid.'

"Rodrick?" she called out, curious as to why this was so.

Nonchalantly, the young man turned his head to the side, taking notice of who called out to him.

"Oh. Hey, Oddy," he simply replied with a wave.

"Hey…" she sighed, hesitant in conduct. "Um, about the other ni-"

"Oh, no worries. Not a big deal. I have to, uh..go to class, so..See ya later."

And off he went, without even turning about to fully face her. 'Wait..' she thought. 'Go to class? Since when does he care about going to f-ing class? He didn't seem to even care about that night. Is he avoiding me, or does he really not give a f-?'

Leaving the bewildered (and possibly wounded) young lady to herself, Rodrick sat down at a desk in the back right corner of the classroom, fully grinning as he crossed his arms before his chest. 'Peerrrfect. Make her think I don't care. All the more to surprise her _tonight.._'

Revenge was in session.

_***Next Scene* **_

The entire day, the young man had posed as indifferent when Odette was of any concern.

In gym class, in which the twosome shared, he did not even bat an eyelash when she ran about in miniature navy blue gym shorts, avoiding the cruel red rubber ball of "dodge ball." Sure, he was required to quarrel with a peaking erection, but the stubborn young man was able to stifle the attraction.

This was rather amusing, actually. He could have sworn he saw Odette huff several times in his direction, displeased.

The chaos of the hallways at the end of the day was no different. Rodrick made a clean beeline for his locker, avoiding collision with other students. He made no acknowledgement of Odette passing by, not able to see her face. Ward had stopped by to chat about an upcoming gig. The young man nodded now and then, but he appeared to be too focused on..well…not focusing on Odette. He had to retain an image of a stone figurine, unaffected by anything this young lady did or said.

"Dude, what's up with you?" questioned his bandmate. "Aren't you psyched?"

"Of course I am. What, you want me to squeal for ya?" he said sarcastically.

"No. No need for that, thanks."

"You know you want me, babe," said Rodrick, impersonating the high pitched feminine voice of a wealthy prostitute.

"F- off!" shouted Ward, punching the drummer in the shoulder. "Ass wipe."

Sticking out his tongue in Ward's direction, Rodrick slammed the locker door, leaving his bandmate to himself.

"Smell ya later," he humorously bid adieu.

"See ya, Heffley! Ya crazy f-!"

_***Next Scene* **_

Donned in raven black hues, the young man pulled on an emerald jacket, the sleeves ripped and torn carelessly. Standing before a small, black framed mirror hanging on the wall, he gazed at himself, a reflection of a sensual night creature thirsting for her scent. He smirked, sure to wear clothes that clung to his body just in the right way. A dark shirt snug at the shoulders and chest, while the rest hung beautifully along his lean torso. The studded leather belt embraced his hips in a lazy fashion, the dark denim covering his long legs. Rodrick could have easily impersonated a lovely beast in black threads.

His eyes were half-hooded, focused. It had been about ten-thirty at night. He was sure that she would still be awake…waiting for him. She'll never expect it, just as he never expected Odette to crawl into his lap and ride his body throughout the nocturnal hours. He just wanted to return the favor, tis all.

Exit through the window. Jump down to the verdant grass below. Strolling down the illuminated streets, Rodrick was bathed in an ethereal periwinkle light of the streetlamps, his limbs lengthy and graceful as an elegant black crow.

"I'm coming, sweetheart.." he whispered to himself and to the chill of the evening zephyr.

_***Next Scene* **_

"_Digging your smile apart  
>With my spade-tongue.<br>The hole is where the heart is.  
>We built this tomb together,<br>And I won't fill it alone.  
>Beyond the pale<br>Everything is black,  
>No turning back.."<em>

The headphones reverberated with raspy screams and shouts, an India ink pen scribbling over notebook paper. Odette didn't wish to sleep just yet. The night was just too peaceful to waste.

Comfortable in a black tank top and matching black cotton panties, the young lady sat atop her bed, scribbling lyrics and doodles in random fashions. Nothing seemed to follow in a proper order within her mind; ideas interlaced in the most peculiar ways in which only she could understand. Thank A.D.D. for that.

Her mother was still awake downstairs, while her stepfather had been in the office working on taxes and such. Dean, as per usual, was in the basement playing Xbox 360. God only knew what he was shooting tonight. As for her, Odette preferred the surrounding walls of her bedroom more than any other place. It was the only room in the world where she could hide away, and shut out anyone who dared to shatter her daydreams and fantasies. Intruders were especially not welcomed.

Except for one, who now tapped at her bedroom window.

She did not notice for several minutes until a face was implanted against the glass. In her peripheral vision, a sight of blurred black and beige captured her attention, evoking a gasp and a collapse. Odette had fallen off the bed, her iPod following in suit. Marilyn Manson was shortly silenced as she shut off the small music machine. Looking to the window hastily, she saw Rodrick Heffley pressing his face against the window glass.

Her eyes narrowed in a glare, making her way to the closed window (her side throbbing from the fall). Rodrick removed his face from the glass, and tapped on it in a whimsical manner.

"Let me in," he requested, his voice muffled.

"No," she barked in response, crossing her arms. "What are you even doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Are you busy?"

Odette pondered for a moment. Seriously? He chose to dismiss her throughout the day, and now he wants to _talk_? Unbelievable.

"You're maddening, you know that?" she said, her eyes still narrowed.

"So I've been told," he smirked. "Let me in…Please?"

His voice was unusually calm, a purr lacing his words. She felt temptation; a clandestine fantasy was coming to life. Yet, this couldn't be anything too drastic. He is probably just being his loony self, finding a way to spend time somehow. 'Whatever..' thought Odette. 'I don't want to get involved with him. I don't need anything stressful right now.'

Finally, she decided to open the window, opening it wide enough for Rodrick to crawl in. Aware of the time, he was sure to be as quiet as possible with his footsteps. Sloppy as he was, he wasn't a fool when it came to sneaking about unnoticed. Standing a full six feet, the young man towered over Odette. Just the sight of her in only a tank top and panties made his groin swell.

His stare bore down into her, no part of her body unnoticed. She felt frozen, unsure of what was about to happen next. Was he going to say something? Do something? Anything?

She said not a word. The young man made his way to her bed, flopping onto the crimson Egyptian sheets. His jacket was discarded on the floor, not caring about his manners, or lack thereof. She spoke of vexation for his sloppy conduct, but he simply ignored her.

"The other night wasn't fair, you know," he whispered in a deep voice, his smirk almost permanent as he gazed up at Odette, lying on his back.

"I know," Odette mumbled, averting her eyes. "I'm sorry…I just..I don't know what to say, ok?"

"You should be sorry...because I like to finish games."

Before she even realized, the young man rose from the bed only to be standing before her, inches away from her shivering body.

It was an unanticipated shock.

What was he even _thinking_?

Lust and uncertainty glazed her eyes. He didn't appear aggressive. Just…intimidating. This time, she did not have the upper hand, so to speak. A piece of meat coveted by the beast himself, Odette was both frightened and aroused.

She couldn't feel her limbs as he inched closer, that delicious devil's grin penetrating further and further through her perking bosom. Her heart thrashed about violently, rabid with starvation of flesh and heat.

"F- you," she mumbled with a quivering lip, almost turned on by even uttering those words.

"My pleasure.."


	3. All Tied Up

_**Author's Note: **__Chapter 3, finally! Sorry it took a while. Classes getting busy, and i wanted to make sure and edit before posting. I DO have more ideas for this fic that involves a Loded Diper performance. Maybe backstage drama? Not sure yet. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy! _

_Oh, for a clear image of what Odette looks like, please google "Porcelain Black," who she is based off of. _

_Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Your support and feedback helps! Glad that some people enjoy my insanity, haha. I tried to make the risque scene in this chapter as vague as possible without taking away some of that sensual feel to it (what I'm aiming for). Hope it goes well. _

_Enjoy the "game"! :D _

_~Much love_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own DOAWK characters. I do not own the Matrix or other names mentioned. I only own Odette and Dean Channing. _

_P.S.: Did anybody get Rodrick Rules on DVD yet? I did! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

"_My pleasure.." _

He had purred those words, his slim tan fingers finding solace on the curve of her hip. She regrettably sighed at the touch, his hand as warm as the licking fires of the underworld. The tender bundle of flesh between her thighs became moist and damp with the ache of desire. Had the tables turned? She had certainly preferred to be the sadist in this fling, in all honesty.

Her jewels cried out for his touch. Treacherous, primitive nature. 'Goddamnit!' Odette wrestled with her supple body's response to his sultry bedroom eyes, deep velvet voice reverberating with dripping temptation. 'Damn you, Rodrick Heffley…Damn you to Hades!'

A helpless puppet, Odette was drawn up to his lips by invisible strings, her own pair attempting to seek out his warmth. Smirking, Rodrick pulled back, his towering height a great advantage in this particular situation.

"Nuh uh.." he whispered sensually. "Not this time."

"Rodrick, I-" she began to explain, only to be interrupted by his pink tongue flicking over her bottom lip.

She gasped softly at the sensation, the nervous tension heightening the delicious electricity surging through her bloodstream. She chased after his tongue with her own, plunging it into his open, welcoming mouth. On the tips of her toes, Odette pushed her body up against his lean form. His long arms enveloped around her small waist, lifting her up from the floor slightly. She squealed at this, not used to her feet dangling. The hunger became desperate as they kissed; the young lady could have devoured his lips. Rodrick did enjoy it as well. Suddenly, holding back as part of his "game" was becoming difficult to endure. 'Stay..sharp…' was his mantra, trying to hold on.

Their entanglement sank to the floor with Rodrick on top of the young lady with the black and blonde tresses. Her pale fingers clawed at his dark hair, pressing his lips deeper against hers. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, stroking the inner silk chambers oh so slowly.

She whimpered.

He sighed.

If Rodrick didn't take his little revenge now, then he never would leave this bedroom…this splendid bedroom of Egyptian musk and golden décor.

He rose up to take Odette into his arms, taking her to the bed post to settle her back against it. Her breasts perked, the young lady arched her back as he lifted up her black tank top. She wore a satin bra, one that was begging to be removed. Not tonight; it stayed, to his dismay. 'Stay..sharp..damnit..'With pure mischief, he used the black top to bind her wrists to the bedpost. Perhaps tying rope knots at "Cub Scouts" came in use after all.

Oh, those little gasps…how Rodrick loved them. Like a siren she was, silently beckoning him, a scrumptious midnight meal. Yet, he had the control. It had been _she _to look up at him with helpless thirst, not he this time.

"I won't do it again..I promise," she cooed, knowing he sought to even the score from nights ago.

This impromptu foreplay, however, was so delectably _hot_ though, she had to admit.

"I'm not so sure about that. You still need to be punished.."

Tan fingers slithered down her curved sides, sailing over her supple hips.

"Can you stay quiet?" he purred.

The fingers plucked the straps of her black panties.

She gasped aloud at his next caress…

_***Several moments later..***_

Once he was done, he lifted up his head from her legs. His dark chocolate eyes swarmed over her face, an expression of pure ecstasy. Her pretty mouth had been agape, gasps for sweet air all done in vain. Strands of black and platinum hair adorned her flushed cheeks and lips.

Rodrick could not refrain from chuckling, rising up from his settlement on the carpeted floor.

"W-w-wha'? Wha' are you..?" she attempted to question in a drawn voice.

"My work here is done," the young man informed, wiping his lips with back of his hand.

He walked over to the open window, retrieving his discarded jacket on the way. A disgruntled and sexually frustrated Odette squirmed in place. She was still bound by her wrists with the black tank top around the bedpost. Her body thrashed about, cursing his name relentlessly in hushed tones (as to not "alert" her family).

"I hate you, Rodrick! Untie me, Goddamnit! _Damnit!"_

Preceding his departure, Rodrick looked back at the helpless, angry girl, and blew a kiss her way, winking.

Off he went, abandoning a _very_ angry, _very_ frustrated young lady behind.

_***Next Scene***_

It took about an hour just to loosen up the tied shirt. It was of a thin cotton material; how in God's name did this task of untying take so damn _long_! He certainly wasn't merciful.

Once the knot had been loosened, Odette violently separated her wrists from each other, waving them about to regain circulation. She pulled on her discarded top and black panties, having been nude for long enough, thank you very much. She cursed silently, rubbing her tired eyes. It was late into the night, the skies outside her window still donning a deep violet hue. Only hours away before she had to prepare for classes.

Shaking her head, Odette climbed into her disheveled bed, the scarlet sheets now sailing over her fair skin. After shutting off the nightstand lamp, she collapsed onto her front, her face implanted into the pillow.

"Ahh hay yoo sooo muh.." she spoke into the pillow.

Translation: "I hate you sooo much.."

'Since when did this become a game? Huh?' she pondered relentlessly, baffled by Rodrick's previous actions. 'Always with the ego, that _prick_…_Fine, fine_. He wants a game? Good, because I always win such games. Now, if only I can sleep…That might help me..Just a tad..'

_***Next Scene* **_

"Why are you wearing that Matrix coat?" questioned Dean, the young lady's elder brother.

A few days later, Odette had chosen to strike back. No need to hasten her response. A true player knew when to calmly await the time to pass, and when to attack when it was least expected. The long, black coat of synthetic fibers was part of "act two" of the game.

"I felt like it," was what she responded with.

"Are you Trinity?" Dean said playfully.

"Why do you say 'Trinity'? Are you truly that narrow-minded of the sexes?"

Odette's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No, nothing to do with gender. I just want to be Neo," the young man grinned, his narrow features glowing under the dim golden light of the morning.

"Neo, you say?"

"Yes. I am 'The One,' after all."

"Keep dreaming…" she spoke sarcastically, smirking.

"Fine, then I'm Keanu Reeves."

"You delusional fool."

"I can dream, can I?"

Dean wrapped his arm around his younger sister's neck, teasingly crushing her head with his unoccupied hand.

"Get off!" she laughed.

"Fight the resistance!" Dean chanted with delight.

The siblings laughed in unison, Odette now free from his iron grasp. Just before reaching the high school, the young lady asked about the next gig that Löded Diper would be performing at.

"Yeah, it's next weekend. I was talking to Rod recently, and he thought up a plan where you and I can do a scream match on a song, and see how people react. If it goes well, then we'll bring you into the act more and more."

"Sounds good to me. I hope people like it.."

"They will. Believe me, they'll love you. Besides, between you and me, the band needs more work. I think we'll really bring in more people."

The young lady smiled to herself, secretly enjoying this conversation on the very band they both were members of. It was just like the good days of the past where they were in middle school, pretending to be the best metal band around. _"We're Pantera!"_ Dean would shout, his ice blue eyes wide and beautiful. _"No, we'll be like Metallica!"_ Odette would argue, back when her hair was of its natural chestnut hue. "_Fine, whatever! All we have to do is melt their faces off! Do you think you can spit out blood like KISS?"_

"This is fun.." said Odette, her voice low and somewhat shy.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, finger combing his short dirty blonde hair. "It's pretty cool."

"Are you mad about me joining?"

"No. If anything, I'll be around to kick ass when needed. Don't think you'll stay out of my sight for long."

The young lady remained silent, his usual "lecture" a cue for her attention span to die out. 'Blah blah _blah_…'

"Oh, and don't sleep with any of the bandmates, got it?"

"W-what?" she shouted, face blushing violently.

"Kidding," Dean smirked, lightly shoving her shoulder.

'_I'm not_…' she admitted silently.

_***Next Scene* **_

A stroll down the hallways. Capture quite a few glances here and there. No matter. The fall of her long black jacket behind her petite curved framed, following like dark wings, was simply too exquisite to even bother with petty stares.

Odette was rather accustomed to such things. Might as well be dramatic and fun, no?

Classes remained as menial as ever. Except History class. The topic of interest was ancient Egypt, particularly Cleopatra, the seductress with the mind of a politician. It is said that the deceased queen was not the most lovely-looking woman, but her ability to make even the most powerful men in Ancient Rome crave her scent was of outstanding degrees. 'Nice going,' Odette thought, even if the queen was a tad devilish. During this time, the young lady requested a bathroom break. As she left, a hushed "vamp freak" sounded off in the back of the room. She could not help but smirk at the comment. 'At least I'm not _boring_..'

Advancing down the hallway, she passed by a class where she knew Rodrick would be dozing off in the back. The back door had been left open, allowing one to peer in. Her combat boots scuffed against the dingy tiled floors, black and white checkered patterns they were. Once she passed the back door, she was sure to quickly glance to check if they young man had been awake. Perfect, he was alive! The flow of the dramatic clothes caught his eye in his peripheral vision, evoking a shift of the head. Odette knew not if he would actually get up and follow like Alice seeking out the whimsical white rabbit.

"Hmmm.." the young lady hummed to herself, smiling. "Come out to play, babe."

Seeking sanctuary on the steps of an ascending staircase, Ms. Channing awaited for the tall, lanky boy to find her. Even if he did not bother, it was nice to enjoy a break alone.

_Scuff..Scuff..Scuff..Scuff.._

A lifting of the head to see a figure standing before her.

"Look who's here," she spoke softly with an alto hum.

Rodrick sat beside Odette on the steps, certainly intrigued by her choice of dress.

"Feeling a dramatic flair today?" he questioned, partially smiling.

"Perhaps….So, stalking me, I see."

"Who's stalking who? Since when do you walk past my class?"

"Gee, I don't know, the women's room is nearby, there's a staircase here," she said with sarcasm. "Not everything's about you, sweets."

At the last sentence, Odette closed in her face to his, her hot breath tickling his lips. He smirked, remaining idle. Just as she expected. Capturing the dark green collar of his shirt, the young lady tugged as she rose from the step. He followed, not exactly sure where this was progressing. Nonetheless, it was rather interesting to see her actions. 'Gotcha,' he thought. But, [perhaps, this wasn't case, as one will soon see..

She shoved him against the wall, his back flat against the white washed wall. Her combat boots possessed platform heels, bestowing some height to her usual five-foot-three length. Pressing up her bosom against his torso, she tugged the zipper of her jacket downward, revealing a tightly clad strapless top, and snake skin leather shorts outlining her womanly hips. His breath caught short at the sight, his dark eyes roaming down her body. He attempted to lean down to better envelop her lips with his, but she declined, pushing harder his chest against the wall.

A wild smile enchanted her rose lips before she claimed his plump lips as her own. A nibble of his lower lip; so helpless. He responded with a flick of his tongue inside her mouth. If only for a few minutes, she suddenly stopped, lust murdered in cold blood. Swiftly, she grabbed his crotch with an aggressive force. The young man stifled a squeal of pain.

"That was for leaving me tied up, you f-ing bastard," she growled.

She released her hold, only to shove her knee in his groin. Rodrick crotched low, his arms guarding his pained jewels. He cursed, his face scarlet.

"And that.." began Odette. "..was because I _felt _like it."

One could assume that this game was not going to end anytime soon. Wouldn't the ancient Egyptian queen be pleased? Yes, indeed she would.

* * *

><p><em>~~read &amp; review<em>


	4. Cruella DeVil

**_Author's Note: _**_Ho-kay..Chapter 4 is a little more humorous. You will see more of Loded Diper. The next chapter, however, will be more sexy, I promise you that! ;) (Seriously, take one look at that boy, and tell me you don't want to tap that! XD) It'll still be censored though. Might release an M version. I already have an idea of how the "game" will end, and who might catch them in the act. Oohh, suspense. :D _

_Thank you so so so so much for those who reviewed! I'm very happy people enjoy this. I hope Odette is relatable and fun; I don't want her coming off as just another OC with perfection. She has her flaws and emotions. _

_I love you all, thanks again for reading, faving, and reviewing! Keep it up! :D_

_~much love_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Taste of Ashes" by Straight Line Stitch, or DOAWK characters. I DO own Odette and Dean Channing, as well as the song "Mine" and its lyrics, and "Biersack Rollar Derby" (Can you guess where the first name came from? :o)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**hapter 4::Cruella DeVil **_

Band practice had arrived, less than a day before the gig they had booked for the late-night roller rink. The said roller rink, "Biersack Rollar Derby," held open times at night for older bladers, typically in their late teens and early twenties. These were the wild two hours of throbbing bass guitars and apocalyptic drum beats. This was ideal for any rock bands to perform, marketing their music and image to an appropriate age group. Loded Diper _had _to land this precious time slot.

Rodrick had ended up booking the gig, convincing the deejay he knew to put in a good word to the owner before he himself had arranged things. It had worked out perfectly, settling a time slot for nine-thirty p.m. Their gig would last about fifteen minutes or so. This meant that they had to put forth their best work. 'Only the best,' he would repeat to himself, determined to propagate the band's name out in the music business. Plus, the band had a new female vocalist to add to its deviant demeanor.

'I'm not concerned about her..' he referred to Odette. To be blunt, the band and its aspirations were of more importance to Rodrick than partaking in a splendid game with a young lady…even if she was intriguing and quite the equal. 'Later,' he had concluded.

Further into the evening, the band had arrived at the Heffley's garage. Dean had arrived on time with Odette, while Ward and Glen (carpooling with one another) showed up late as per usual. The group of youths had conversed as they prepared their respective equipment. Adjusting guitars strings, powering up amps, clearing throats with guttural growls.

Odette settled herself to the side until it was time for the song in which she and her brother would duet. Rodrick had figured that a cover song would be best until the band had composed of new lyrics to suit two vocalists instead of one. To retain the rascally, "in your face" image they so desperately worked for, the duet of choice was "Taste of Ashes" by Straight Line Stitch, a metal band entailing a strong female vocalist as lead, with waist length auburn gold dreadlocks gracing her svelte body. This would be perfect for the siblings. It was enough for Odette to premiere her raspy words and croaking screams to the scene, while Dean would still be involved in the song performance on the side. To Rodrick, she was just another client, another bandmate signed up for Loded Diper. Secretly, he had to invest _actual effort_ to retain this behavior, something he was not so familiar with.

Testing the cymbals, the young man with disheveled dark hair had demanded the band start practice.

"Start out with 'Fist Face,' then progress into 'Mine,'" he had instructed, sure to withhold his russet colored irises from shifting over to the young lady, her hair tied up and away into a high ponytail.

…Alright, so he thieved of _one _quick glance. Her profile was shadowed in the dim light, the blonde half of her hair illuminated in a soft ethereal glow. Her eyes were lowered in lost thought, happily entangled in her surreal mental asylum.

Quick shift of his eyes, and he began to pound his black drumsticks onto the resilient faces of the drums. The first song was a fast-paced melody, screams composed in beastly range. Rodrick's forearms absorbed the reverberations of the drums, his muscles and veins shaking with sweet explosions. This was truly his niche, a spiritual connection with an inanimate object. If the young man could choose only one thing to pass the time for an eternity, it would be to slam onto his beloved drum set, undisturbed. Aaahhh, pure bliss..

The next song in line was "Mine," a song that was somewhat slower in beat, but just as heavy as the previous melody. Spoken words preceded growls of the chorus, Dean seething into the microphone, his deep voice shaking the garage walls. The guitar sailed into the second verse with prolonged screeches, while the bass had crooned repeatedly. Once the bridge had been reached, the drums would not be called for as much. The wily drummer could not desist from glancing at Odette once more. She had been watching her elder brother, and not he. He felt a slight pang of disappointment, only to stifle the muffled emotion. The lyrics were of no help…

_"Mine to keep_

_Covet this thrill_

_Yours to weep_

_My never-ending will.."_

She had been bopping her head slightly to the rhythm of the bass. A porcelain shoulder was exposed from the asymmetrical violet top she wore. It had been spacious and loose, but the article of clothing was just as alluring in hiding her body as a tightly knit top would have been. Unaware of his stare…something about this _thrilled_ him. The chase. Unseen. Imbibe her face as long as he wished, unperturbed, as if drumming. The persistent craving was like that of the pounding rhythm of the drum set: noticeable, inescapable, throbbing.

_"Mine to keep _

_Cease this ache_

_Yours to seep_

_Into this quake.."_

'Uugghh…Why did I not just _take_ her the other night? No fair, I thought that was supposed to make her beg, not _me!_ F-..'

"Heffley! Where are you, man?" Dean shouted from his position in the front.

Suddenly, Rodrick had hated band practice.

He had taken up his drumsticks once more to finish up the chorus. Once the song has ended, it was time for Odette to step in. This did not help his sudden dislike of practice, what with having to stare at her behind the entire time. He will just have to focus on the drums before him very, very much.

The young lady had strolled to the front, a decent distance from her brother. The siblings each possessed microphones, the song starting off with heart-clenching guitar strings and merciless percussions of the drums. Her growls had entered, piercing through the harsh melody unabashed. Dean's screaming had followed in suit, partaking in a vocal combat with his baby sister. The twosome seemed to have fun, however, grins tugging at their lips. The chorus entailed no screaming whatsoever. Odette had sung a raspy alto, powerful and straight from the depths of her diaphragm. She was not a soprano nymph bouncing around in miniature clothes. She was a siren ready to seduce and shock her audience with beastly shouts and whimsical groans.

"_You can't always crucify won't you don't understaaand!_

_(Beware of the vampire!)"_

In the middle of the song, the blonde-brunette swayed her hips in aquatic grace, her small hand trailing down her curved side. At this sight, Rodrick swallowed with force, pounding harder onto the drums. 'How..am I..supposed..to play..while she…shakes that ass..in front of me?' he thought, difficult to even ponder when performing an ambidextrous task. 'Aaahh, _f- _no!'

The wild young man had growled under his breath, casting an iron stare solely onto the drums and cymbals.

As mercy would have it, the practice performance ended with Dean mumbling something to himself.

"I don't know about that dancing.."

"What?" Odette piped.

"No dancing!"

"I wasn't dancing!"

"Yes you were! Just…don't shake anything."

"Whatever, Dean.." the young lady dismissed his scolding, picking at her long nails.

"Dude, let the girl do what she wants," Glen interjected, his intentions quite clear.

Dean directed an intense stare in the guitarist's way, his cold eyes piercing through flesh.

"You wanna run that by me again, punk?"

"No, no! It's cool, man."

"Glen, don't be afraid of Dean," Odette assured, smiling warmly. "He is, how do you say..putting up a front for his baby sis. So, feel free to ignore him."

As she spoke, she playfully pinched her elder brother's cheek. The young man shook his head away from her fingers, glaring.

"I love you, too," was her response.

Discussions followed, the bandmates close to finishing their session. They all were unanimous in confidence for tomorrow's gig. Odette had blended into the group just fine. She always did prefer to spend time with boys over girls (although she _did_ meet quite a few lovely metal chicks in her time). The music scene of heavy metal truly bonded people over music and philosophies. Even if one of her bandmates was a total bastard, in her opinion, it was manageable to dismiss his existence. Rodrick would likely disagree with this notion.

The youths had dispersed to their homes shortly afterward. Before the siblings could even exit the garage, Rodrick had called out for the young lady to remain behind.

"Oddy, I need you to stay for a bit. I'm working on a new song, and need your input since you're part of this band now."

"Wait, what? But, we're done here," she counteracted.

"Gotta put in your hours, missy," he smirked deliciously.

"'Missy'?"

"He's got a point, Oddy. I had to work behind when I first joined some time ago. Now, it's your turn, little one."

"You agree with him?"

"Well, yeah," said Dean, casually ruffling the young lady's scalp.

"Umm.." she groaned, not liking the sudden situation at all. "…Fine, fine. Not for too long, alright?"

"Oh, it won't take long," Rodrick informed nonchalantly, settling himself at a nearby, broken down desk.

"Call me when you're done," Dean said when parting from the conversation.

"I will," Odette mumbled, her irises burning into Rodrick's long, lean back.

The garage door was closed once the elder brother departed. Now, it was only _she_ and _he_. Reluctantly, the young lady made her way over to the desk, bringing a forgotten folding chair with her. Silently, she cursed his existence as she stared at his golden tan profile; cursing his angular cheeks, cursing his full rose lips, cursing his smooth lean torso. 'Ooohh, curse his damn parents for even MAKING him!'

"Something wrong?" he inquired innocently.

A thin eyebrow twitched as she forced a crooked smile.

"I'm fine," she growled. "Just..fine."

Clearing her throat, Odette crossed her legs, her foot kicking the desk leg.

"Sooo, what do I do?" she asked, avoiding his look.

"You caaann.." Rodrick elongated the syllable as he scribbled down a few words into a ratty notebook. "..look at these lyrics, and see what you can add."

"Sounds easy enough…" she commented, her gaze still turned away from him.

Odette slid the open notebook towards her, stealing a pencil from the cup before her. As she contemplated the already written words, Rodrick leaned back into the folding chair, the black front legs rising up. Moments has passed on before he began to click the top of the pen in his hand. Odette's ear perked, only to continue writing more lyrics.

He clicked again. An eyebrow of hers twitched.

He grinned wildly, coveting the pen in his large tan hand.

_Scribble, scribble.._

**Click-click!**

Pause..

_Scribble, scribble.._

**Click-click-click!**

_Long pause_..a frustrated sigh leaving her lips.

Before the tip of the pencil could even touch the paper, the clicking of the pen became constant and relentless. Biting into her lower lip, Odette forced herself to withhold her attention on the lyrics.

"Do you _mind_?" she seethed.

"Mind? Mind what?" Rodrick questioned with false ignorance.

"The _clicking_?" the vexed girl emphasized.

"What clicking? Ooohh, you mean _this?"_

In a merciless session, Rodrick clicked the top of the pen at a fast pace, placed directly next to her ear.

"That's.._**it**_!"

Shouting with rage, Odette tackled the young man off of the chair, and onto the concrete floor. The pair of youths entangled their limbs, Miss Oddy forcing her way on top of the young man. They struggled with one another, Odette settling her full weight onto his stomach. "_Oof!" he _breathed out, the air bursting out of his lungs and up through his throat.

"What are you crazy!" he managed to croak.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe! All because of you and your stupid…shitty, shitty head of yours!"

Her black and blonde ponytail partially hung over her face, her light eyes wild with fury.

"What is your _deal_, huh? I mean, what are you trying to get out of me?" she interrogated him, her hands pinning down his shoulders.

"Nothing! Can't a guy click his own damn pen?"

"No! That's not my point. You, you and this stupid '_thing'_ you have going on."

"Jesus Christ, what '_thing'?_"

"Ok, I know you're a f-ing idiot, but don't play dumb with me."

"Whoa, watch the name calling."

Why was he not even _slightly _annoyed? Besides being desperate for proper air, Rodrick was not cursing her off, or even trying to shove her derriere off of his stomach. Who cares. The young lady rubbed her weary eyes, forgotten eyeliner smudging along her pale skin.

"I could _choke _you," she seethed, leaning her flushed face into his.

He merely smirked, his dark eyes narrowing in an impish fashion.

"What if I'm into that sort of thing?"

And then she felt it; that poke from beneath her. The bulge made itself known from beneath the dark denim of his pants. Her eyes widened, her fury rising even further.

"You..You're getting off on this, aren't you?" she screeched, her voice heightening.

"Maybe..Just a tad..I like a girl when she's aggressive," he cooed pleasantly.

Suddenly donning an evil persona, Odette lifted her bottom up, and smashed down onto his front. He heaved whatever air remained in his aching lungs, his hands clawing at her thighs.

"Ow! What was _that _for!" he croaked loudly.

"For being a jackass!"

Before she rose off of his body, the young lady punched Rodrick in the gut, making her way back to her seat. The drummer rolled onto his side, coughing audibly. He embraced his stomach as he inhaled sweet, blissful air. Heavy footsteps could be heard, the door to the house opening swiftly. Frank, Rodrick's father, popped in his head of brown hair, eyes darting about for whatever the commotion had been.

"What on earth is going on-?"

Once Frank had noticed Odette's two toned hair of black and blonde, he could not help but stare with a dumbfounded expression. He shook his head, and continued his sentence.

"What is going on here? I keep hearing shouting! "

"Dad, she's a maniac," Rodrick moaned, attempting to sit up on the floor.

"Sir," began Odette, crossing her arms before her bosom. "Your son is an idiot."

The grown man raised his eyebrows, his lips thinning; the expression clearly communicated, "Ya _think?" _He naturally turned to his rascal of a son, scolding calmly.

"Your mother is trying to put Manny to bed, and I'm trying to polish up my new General Lee figure. The Civil War set isn't complete without him, you know," he informed, proud of his historical knowledge.

"When are you going to stop playing with dolls?" Rodrick bluntly questioned.

"They're not _dolls, _they're figures," his father sternly corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, girly man," the young man simply said

Frank shook his head, turning to Odette to bid "hello" and "goodnight" simultaneously.

"Nice seeing you, Odette," he said.

"Likewise," she smiled, her anger calming down to an eased level.

Before closing the door, Frank began a hum of a simple tune, mumbling the words under his breath.

"_Cruella DeVil…Cruella DeVil.."_

* * *

><p><em>~~~read and review <em>


	5. Love Isn't Always Fair

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey! Thank you so so much for the reviews! It makes me grin when people enjoy my fics, I'm happy to please! Now, for this chapter, there is some drama...Odette will breakdown, Rodrick will get pissed, and someone is going to catch them in the heat. _

_Taadaahh...So, be warned, emotional ending to this chapter. I'll try and update next week. I still have classes for the summer to take for college credit. Plus, life itself is getting stressful, so don't be surprised if my writing gets more emotional. :/_

_I love you people! Take care! _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own mentioned lyrics to "Taste of Ashes" by Straight Line Stitch, lyrics to "Love Isn't Always Fair" by Black Veil Brides, or "Fallen Angels" by BVB. I DO own Odette and Dean Channing, as well as Biersack Rollar Derby!_

_P.S.: "Biersack" from "Biersack Rollar Derby" was actually taken from Andy Six's real surname. :) Although, in the new album's booklet, he's listed as Andy Biersack. I guess he ditched his stage name? Oh well. He's still lovely. ~_

* * *

><p>"Your kiss, a withered rose<p>

Your lips have buried me

Hearts race, the moments gone

We share this fantasy

Take me

You always want the one you can't have

Cause love isn't always fair.."

-"_Love Isn't Always Fair_" by **Black Veil Brides**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Love Isn't Always Fair<strong>_

An hour passed since the clashing of the two teenagers. A song had finally been written, edited, and set for melody construction. Putting aside emotions and frustrations, the twosome actually completed a task. Of course, Rodrick attempted once more to tease Odette…only to be threatened to have his pen thrust in his eye.

With a basic vocal range assigned, the young lady had figured that her time was finished here in the Heffley's garage. Stretching out her arms before her, Odette rose from the uncomfortable folding chair, and began to type away on her cellphone ("On my way, Dean."). Rodrick was a little disappointed, actually. The arguing and death threats she spat at him only seemed to encourage him. He felt like that of a scientist (is that even possible for him?), wishing to pluck away layers of an unknown creature, hoping to decipher exactly what makes it tick. She was just not like any other young lady he had come across. She wanted what she wanted, and left when she was finished. But _why? _

He casually made an attempt at conversation.

"Sooo…Ready for tomorrow?"

"You bet," she replied, occupied with sending a text message to her brother. "It's something I've wanted to do for a while now, ever since I was a child."

A crooked smile formed on the young man's face. He captured a pleasant sight of her smile as she recalled memories of dreaming away in her bedroom. Finally making eye contact, Odette looked to Rodrick, her gaze suddenly shy. In this moment, he wished to see so much more.

"What were you like?" he questioned.

"When, as a child?" she clarified, her eyebrows raised.

He nodded.

"Honestly..if I wasn't making music with my brother, I was locked away in my room, dreaming up ideal stages. I'd draw the costumes, the set, the lights, everything. Just sitting on my bed, living in a dream. Sometimes I'd get so upset, though. Time wasn't fast enough. I wanted so much more than what life gave me.."

She had been staring absentmindedly at the wall, almost reliving the memories. An image of a small girl with chestnut locks lying on her bed, embracing a treasured CD album. The little girl conceived dreams that were bigger than she. Yet, they all seemed so far away, viewing it all from an older perspective.

"..I still feel that way," she admitted softly, wondering if her words were even audible.

"Yeah.." Rodrick sighed. "..just thinking up these amazing scenarios in your head. Then, it all begins to suck when you think, 'How the hell am I suppose to do all that?' You feel hopeless..Or..at least, people with those feelings would. Not that I would know. _Ahem."_

He cleared his throat, poorly pretending to be nonchalant in his words. Odette narrowed her eyes in suspicion, a smile almost forming.

"Admit it, you feel the same way."

He shifted his gaze away from her, fumbling with his fingers in nervous tension. She had pricked the correct nerve.

"Fine, so what?" he blurted out, trying to conceal a slight flush of the cheeks.

A moment passed before the young man looked to Odette. He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"I'm just saying that I know how you feel."

"You _do_ care," she smirked, actually flattered.

Rodrick merely stuck out his tongue, childish as ever. This only made Odette chuckle, shaking her head.

"Umm…I guess I'll head out now."

"Sure," he said, standing up to make his way toward the young lady. "Are you going to be ok walking home?"

"I'll be fine. I texted Dean, so he'll meet me half way. I don't want that, but it amuses him, so..Whatever."

"He cares."

The tall young man pressed the button to open the garage door, rusty creaks sounding off. Digging his hands into the pockets of his denim pants, Rodrick walked with Odette over to the garage opening.

"I'll keep an eye out for you," he offered, his demeanor still restricted in emotion.

"Thank you," the young lady spoke, bemused by this sudden gentile behavior.

Well, as gentile as Rodrick Heffley could possibly be.

She smiled to herself, unsure of whether or not to hug him goodbye. They had not engaged in any sensual behavior. No caressing, no kissing, no licking. Just…normal conversation. And, despite his absurdity, it was quite fun.

Perhaps he felt remorse? She was not sure. Odette still did not know how she felt towards him…or if she was even ready to take this into a relationship. The thought made her stomach churn. 'It's better off he doesn't know me well,' she concluded morbidly, almost ashamed of who she was. 'Besides, he'll just find someone else easily. I'm no one, really.'

The lanky teen wondered what occupied this girl's mind. Odette appeared to be distracted, almost as if she were on another plane of existence. He figured not to ask what was wrong. She was not weeping or anything of the sort. Did not girls cry when something was wrong? He honestly was not knowledgeable of such things.

The silence amongst them became awkward, one shifting her feet while the other scratched his scalp. Departing with a polite smile, Odette walked off into the cool night air. A newfound guardian, the young man watched as she eventually reached a corner down the street. Turning around, she had waved to him. Rodrick grinned before even realizing it, waving back. Within a second, he retracted his waving hand, scowling at such "foolish" behavior. 'F-ing idiot! What are you, twelve? You slept with her, and now you're giddy over her. Since when am _I_ the f-ing girl? What in God's name is wrong with you, Heffley..'

Cursing under his breath, Rodrick shut the garage door, muttering, "Stupid..pretty..girl.."

_***Next Scene* **_

It was Saturday evening. Pacing back and forth, Odette could not believe that she was due to be on stage this very night. Sure, it was nothing spectacular. However, in her mind, it was bliss, a fantasy all too lovely to believe.

So many times she had imagined running about on a barren stage, the floor made of black marble, taking the blows of her heavy combat boots. Her hair would be flapping in the wind, free and untamed. And nothing would tether her to reality, no ball and chain to hold her back.

"Baby steps.." she whispered, smirking at her excitement.

She possessed a tendency to excite herself to such intense levels.

In her room, Odette had been dancing along to Black Veil Bride's "Fallen Angels" in only an oversized band t-shirt and her underwear. The habit was simply liberating, dancing along to the fast paced beat, her fist pumping into the air. This was a good way to loosen up her nerves before the gig tonight. It had been about a couple of hours away. Her mother had already shouted a request to turn down the music. The middle-aged woman had made herself clear that she expected her daughter to finish her education, achieving degrees and such. _"Make this family proud!"_ 'Yeah…not happening,' she thought, as she persisted in her tribal dance of liberation. 'I'm going to finally be something I've always wanted tonight..'

_***Next Scene* **_

Stepping out of the shower, Rodrick could feel the humidity sticking to him like a second skin. Water droplets cascaded down his smooth golden flesh in graceful falls, tracing every contour. He grabbed a nearby towel draped over the sink. Wrapping it around his hips, the young man raked his long fingers through his wet hair. Standing before the bathroom mirror, he could see the shadows lurking beneath his eyes due to lack of sleep.

In a daze, he imagined Odette standing next to him, bare flesh and all. She would be going about her business, probably brushing her teeth or combing her hair. He could easily see the dip of her back curving up to her plush derriere. Mmmm, he would love to take her over the sink counter.

Rodrick mentally slapped himself. Releasing dragon's breath through flared nostrils, he left the humid bathroom, and made his way to the attic bedroom. There was only an hour left until the gig would begin. Was it terrible of him to be excited over seeing the young lady? Especially on stage?

Something for Mr. Heffley to mull over…

_***Next Scene* **_

The night was fresh and crisp when the band had arrived. Younger children were intimated by the older skaters, dressed in black and red plaid, pocket chains rattling about. Some limbs were decorated in extravagant tattoos, bright ink glistening beneath the colored ceiling lights. The scent of Corona already permeated through the air (probably smuggled in). Heavy music blasted forth from the large speakers, the bass reverberating against the old walls. Biersack Rollar Derby had been around since the 1970's; it's a wonder that it was still populated at all!

The band had already begun setting up the equipment on stage. Testing amps, adjusting microphone stands, tweaking guitar strings. Odette had assisted in the set up, unable to sit still. She had just placed the cymbal stands in the correct position when Rodrick had arrived to test out the drums. It was proper to check instruments and equipment before a show, for the possibility of malfunction before an audience was always lurking about.

"You don't have to help set up," he said, lightly tapping on a drum.

"It's ok, I want to. I can't sit still anyway," she reasoned, flicking a cymbal with her black nails.

"Nervous?" he smirked.

"…Maybe. Shh," she playfully shushed, a finger to her lips.

Rodrick smirked further, impressed with Odette's newest "get-up." She had been dressed in a sleeveless black body suit, the top portion stopping just above her breasts. Her hair had been teased to maximum volume, black and blonde spikes elongated in every direction. Her lips were painted blood red, while her eyes were lined in heavy kohl dust. Two belts around her hips; one studded and the other made of chain mail. Leather fingerless gloves she had worn, silver rings adorning her small pale fingers. She resembled that of a forgotten 1980's rockstar, hair wild and chaotic.

"You'll be fine," Rodrick assured.

"You think so?" she questioned, cheeks flushed.

"Of course. I expect you to melt their faces off. That's an order."

The young lady laughed at his false stern behavior.

"Yes'm," Odette agreed.

Her limbs seemed to be possessed as she walked around the drum set to face a seated Rodrick. Looking down upon him, she did not know what to say.

"Thanks," was all she could mutter.

"Sure."

Dear Lord, her nerves could not take it anymore! Suddenly, she jumped up and down, waving her limbs about.

"I'm so freaked out right now!" she shouted, allowing her adrenaline to take over her body.

"Whoa, whoa, it's fine!" he laughed aloud, standing up to gently take hold of her shoulders.

"Sorry," she breathed, face tinted scarlet. "I'm just so psyched."

"Ha ha, I know. I felt like that too with my first gig. Just don't think about it. Do whatever you feel like. It's your stage, after all."

He winked with his last statement. He had made the young lady smile, eyes crinkling. An embrace spawned forth as she wrapped her arms around his waist, the side of her face snuggled against his chest. Stifling a blush, Rodrick hugged the shorter girl back, enjoying the tender touch. It was not sexual this time. It was..peaceful, fulfilling. She was so excited over her first chance, and he had been excited with her. _ With her! _Since when did he share emotions with a young lady? Wasn't he supposed to be smooth and aloof? 'F- you,' he cursed his thoughts, finally accepting his odd feelings.

Perhaps…they could do this every night! Perform on stage before millions of moshers, singing and shouting, and pounding on drums. She would bounce around on stage, screaming her guttural lyrics. He would support the beat, keeping up with her ferocious presence. That would be Heaven…a rock 'n roll sanctuary.

"Uh.." he released her, returning to his seat in front of the drums. "So, Dean will basically call you out, introduce a 'new vocalist,' and that will be your cue to start up the cover song."

"Oh..Oh, right," she muttered, disappointed that the embrace ended so soon. "I understand completely."

"Good."

"Guys, get ready! We go on in five minutes!" called Ward, holding his prized possession of a guitar.

It was time to part again. The young lady waved goodbye, and dashed off the stage. Those black and blonde locks swished about as she ran. Sitting quietly, Rodrick watched as she left…like he always did.

Löded Diper started off with a few heavy songs, the music spawning a mosh pit in front of the stage. Random fists were raised, bodies clashing in a sea of pale limbs. Seconds after a final prolonged growl, Dean had wiped sweat off his forehead, ready to bring out his baby sister. He was almost proud when she appeared on stage, beaming.

"Now, listen up!" he began. "We have another vocalist to show you. She's related to me, so be scared!"

The drums started off with a persistent beat possessing the speed of lightning. A few chords of the guitar followed in suit. Then premiered Odette's scream vocals, an iron grip around the microphone. In an impromptu battle of the siblings, Dean and Odette exchanged screams and lyrics amongst them. The crowd went wild for this!

"_The writings on the wall,_

_Now the bodies fall_

_The writings on the wall,_

_Now the bodies.._

_Ffaaaaaalllll!"_

Her petite body thrashed about, her hips bucking to the beat. Pouncing to the front of the stage, she crawled on her knees to the audience, pairs of hands reaching out to meet her. She screamed in their faces, eyes ablaze with crystal blue flames. Yes, this was the shot that she wanted; this surging of pure adrenaline. Her throat was torn apart from the growls, but she cared not. It had begun, and Odette Channing was not one to quit the game so soon.

"_The light will carry you over.."_

And the song ended with percussion, Rodrick bestowing the finale with strong forearms and a devil's grin. The audience cried out in excitement, loving the chemistry birthed upon that small stage. The bandmates each raised their hands in the air, soaking up the energy storm through their skin and clothes. Eyes twinkling and lips parted for breath, Odette stood with might. This was all that mattered: living in this moment. The eternally youthful misfit, she smiled as she discovered her role in this empty world. If only she knew that there was someone willing to stand with her, basking in this joy.

Rodrick smiled softly, pleased to see the young lady so content having weaved her own reality. It wasn't enough, though. He wanted her in his dull life. He just did not know how to achieve such a thing, or just what she wanted. Even if he was just a meat suit for her to devour, he was fine with it. Thieve him of whatever innocence he had left. His flesh was hers to savor.

_***Next Scene***_

Hiding away in the back area of the building, the drummer stood alone, fumbling with a wooden drumstick. He twirled the stick between his slim fingers with expertise, gazing off absentmindedly. The previous night, he could not sleep. All that littered his mind was that girl. Her smile. Her scent. Her crazy hair. Jesus, what a curse she cast upon his feeble mind!

Suddenly, he couldn't seem to dismiss her with ease. She was a chemical swimming in his veins, remnants of her essence only finding solace within his head and chest. The more he pondered, the faster the drumstick twirled between his fingers, reminiscent of his swirling emotions.

The momentum of the spinning stick faltered once he heard his name. It was an feminine alto voice, the tone beckoning for his presence. The drumstick dropped to the ground. He cursed to himself, picking it up from the dirt. Brushing it off, Rodrick hid the drumstick in his back pocket.

"Yeah, I'm here," he responded.

Reaching the doorway, he met a pleasant sight, his breath ceasing to exist.

And there she was..hips swaying like the dark blue seas. He knew her moves so well. Her curved legs advancing in slow motion. Her eyes deadly, yet sinisterly enchanting. Red rose lips smirked, hungry once again. He knew that look oh so well.

Rodrick's eyes narrowed in the classic impish expression, his lips curved in a feline smirk. His whispy dark bangs kissed his eye lashes, enhancing the image of a mouth-watering misfit donning black clothes.

The smoke and ash of cigarettes from inside the roller derby littered the air, creating a mystic atmosphere. The pumping of his heart was in rhythm with the hard rock music playing. His movements then mimicked her own, long elegant legs shifting to meet that delicious girl moving towards him. His tan hands sought out her face, bringing her scarlet lips to clash with his own plump pair. Odette gasped, taking hold of the front of his black and gold shirt. She pulled his kiss deeper into her mouth, tongue plunging into his moist cavern. Fingers laced through her hair, he savored the kiss, tasting that familiar sweet musk he craved.

The young man forced her back against the brick wall outside, his hips grinding into her. Damnit, did she have to dress so seductively? Covered, yet every curve was outlined in spandex and silver metal. She was just begging to be undressed..

She could feel the brick wall brush against her back as she squirmed, ignoring the uncomfortable, harsh texture. Odette had leapt upward, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist. Rodrick supported her weight, cupping his large hands around her soft bottom. His bulge rubbed against her, exciting her loins even further. His teeth grazed over her lower lip; she mewled as he bit into the tender flesh.

"Rodrick.." she whispered, her body clinging onto his lean form.

"Say my name, babe.." he groaned, longing to hear her throaty voice again.

"_Rodrick_.." she spoke into his ear, nipping at his ear lobe.

He moaned at the sensation, eyelids fluttering shut. The young man darted his head toward her throat, suckling on whatever skin his soft lips could touch.

"Odette!" came a shout from the doorway.

Both youths rapidly looked over to the back door, Dean standing there as he held it open. His nostrils were flared, eyes formed into serpent slits. A look of murder was transmitted towards his bandmate, the sight of those hands on his little sister _infuriating_ him.

"You better get your f-ing hands off my sister, or I'll rip them off!" he threatened.

Odette was mortified. She had been released from Rodrick's grasp, her feet returning to the concrete. The tall drummer stood his ground, undeterred by Dean's aggressive streak.

"I'd like to see you try," he coolly retorted.

Rodrick had gently pushed the young lady aside, taking her out of the line of fire from her brother's blazing stare.

"Oddy, I told you not to get mixed up with these guys!" he shouted.

"'_These guys'_? What am I, trash! Who the hell do you think you are!" Rodrick yelled back.

"This isn't about you, punk."

"Oh, this has everything to do with me now," the lanky teen spat.

"My sister isn't some whore for you to toy with!"

"She makes her own decisions! You ever thought that maybe she makes her own thoughts? Or does Daddy Discipline not like that?"

Fueled by the name-calling, Dean shoved Rodrick backward, only to have his bandmate push back just as roughly. The two young men quarreled, fists taking flight in the musky air. Odette shouted for them to stop, shoving her way between them.

"Stop it, stop it, _stop it!_"

It required all her might to separate the young men, her heart beat racing. Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, retaining a sharpened glare towards Rodrick. Odette stood before her elder brother, pouring out her frustrations upon him

"Dean, please.." she begged for him to listen to her words.

The elder brother shook his head of dirty blonde hair, his eyes refusing to look into her own. She had disobeyed his wishes. He could not help but think, "What would Mom say?" Suddenly, the yung lady's world collapsed with the sting of reality.

Shunned by kin, Odette experienced a terrible pain in her chest as her brother walked back into the building, dismissing her. He did not raise his voice, or glower down at her for taking part in such sexual acts. Rodrick stood silently, attempting to reach out his hand to her shoulder. She pulled back at the warm touch, rejecting his comfort.

"Oddy.." he whispered.

Odette shook her head, turning slowly around. She did not meet his gaze, embracing her bare arms around her bosom. The young lady was in constant emotional momentum, unsure of these transformations. A dream was at the tip of her fingers, and yet she feared change. She craved this dream, why fear it!

Change. Change was a feat more fearful than death itself...a change in which she did not recognize herself.

She had just dazzled a crowd, and loved it. For once, she did not allow her insecurity and her family's expectations to bother her, not even her brother's opinions. Yet, the fact that he refused to look at her hurt all too much. Was this worth disappointing her family? Putting aside her education to chase a dream? She was frightened. Who was she supposed to be? The Good Girl, or the Rebel?

And this sexual relation she shared with Rodrick…What was the meaning? Were her actions suddenly haunting her, wishing she had just spoken to him instead of using her body? Was she a harlot? A crush became an infatuation, mingled with lust and addiction. Now, he asked for more of her…

Would Rodrick even understand her? Understand that she was a creature in the woods, trying to discover her identity amongst the maze of forest trees. Life itself was a labyrinth, unsure of which direction would lead to success…or, maybe, even happiness. She was expected to be a different person by different people. Her parents. Her brother. What few friends she had. Her lover. She didn't want a label. She just wanted time to figure herself out.

This change of identity, and what her future meant to her, was muffled by life itself. This young man…what would he know? Would he even accept her? Accept her transformation? Would he even love the changes that birthed within her body, mind, and spirit?

This was too much to handle. Love seemed too complicated at the moment. Yet, it was something she did secretly want. If she could not understand herself, how could she even give herself to another?

"Rodrick…I can't," she mumbled, her expression grave as the midnight hours.

"What, because of you brother? C'mon, he has no control over you!"

"It's not because of Dean, Rodrick!" she yelled. "I just…can't do this..I can't be with you.."

"Why not!" he shouted, surprised by his own intense emotions. "You've gotten close to me, and now..maybe I even want _more_ of you. I want to _know _you. I don't see what the problem is."

"Please, just listen to me!"

He remained silent, but his dark eyes were sharp as daggers, awaiting what she could possibly say to justify her reluctance. Odette formed fists at her sides, trying as best as she could to stand still. For once, she did not feel so strong, tears threatening to burst. She was so sure of herself, and her life, and her desires. But…that all changed now. The young lady's metaphorical armor rusted to nothing but pathetic dust, covering absolutely nothing.

He could see her…Dear Lord, he could see right _through_ her! A scared child!

Her breath quickened..

Oh no, a fool was she, thinking she could retain a visage of pure strength and lust.

No…She was human, and not ready to reveal who she was in all entirety: flawed. This was merely because she did not know herself, or know if she was even strong enough to chase a dream. 'Weak…just _weak_.'

"I can't right now..I don't know what I want, or who I am…I-I'm sorry."

Her crystalline eyes welled with tears of anger, anger at both her self-perceived weakness and inability to give this young man her love.

And she ran off, away from Rodrick, away from her rising fears.

He stood in solitude, left to soak up the dust clouds of cigarettes and the pungent smell of cheap alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please, don't hate Odette! She has her reasons! They'll come back together, dont worry. ;) Just really wanted a different feel to this fic instead of a simple "fall in love, the end." Please read and review. ~


	6. Heartbeat Under the Floor

**_Author's Note: _**_Chapter 6 is here. This one is going to be depressing, however. I'm not really one to write fluff for too long. :/ Conflict is only natural. However, the ending will be nice! Just like the calm after a wild storm. I have the next chapter mostly written, I just need to finish it up and figure out how to end it. There might be a chapter and an epilogue left over of this fic after this particular chapter. I have to say, I've really enjoyed writing it! Greg comes back! :D_

_So, here you are. Thank you for the support, everyone! I truly appreciate it, and I love speaking with people! Please know that Odette is meant to be flawed! Perfect people do not exist. ;) (Unless you're Tim Burton. He's a genius.)_

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own DOAWK characters, HIM, or the lyrics to "Chariot of Fire" by Escape the Fate (has anyone heard Ronnie's new band?). i DO own Odette and Dean Channing. _

* * *

><p>"<em>So, keep my casket closed<em>

_Your heart beats under the floor_

_It haunts me in my dreams_

_And nothing's as it seems.."_

-"When I Go Out, I Want to Go Out On a Chariot of Fire" _by_ **Escape the Fate** (when Ronnie was the lead, not Craig).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Heartbeat Under the Floor<strong>_

It was over now..

Walking the line had ended with him on the very edge, ready to fall.

On returning home, Rodrick slammed the door of his van, stomping off into the open garage. His parents had greeted him, only to be silenced by his violent stare.

"Honey..Honey, what's wrong?" questioned Susan, worry knitting into her face.

He did not answer, a wave of anguish pulsing throughout his lengthy limbs. Susan had attempted to seek out her firstborn, but her husband had placed a hand on her shoulder. The man shook his head, silently requesting that she allow the young man to be alone for now. Her thin eyebrows knit in concern, she acceded.

On reaching his attic bedroom, he thrust the door closed with force, the wood paneled walls shivering in fright from the reverberations. Running without direction, Rodrick found himself turning over the armchair, the pathetic piece of furniture colliding against the floor. He shouted in frustration, his fingers clawing at his scalp. Eyes wide and laced with red veins, he kicked the leg of his desk, CD albums and scribbled papers taking suicidal flight to the floor below. With one last yell, Rodrick collapsed onto his unmade bed, burying his head into the navy blue sheets.

He could feel his eyes sting with moisture. Wait..these were _tears._

"_Goddamnit.._" he whispered into the cotton material, a slight choking on the word.

It happened again. He fully embarrassed himself by leaving himself open. He allowed his emotions to peak through, and now she was gone. It did not matter why! She rejected him! That was all he heard out of all the words those ruby lips formed: "I can't be with you anymore."

A fist clutching a portion of the sheets, Rodrick could feel his chest ache and tear at the pain. His stomach felt numb, tight with distress.

He could not understand…He had nursed a newfound hatred toward the young lady, yet a sort of love had still remained. This love was possibility. This love was redemption. Perhaps it was not romantic. However, it was something that seemed to enliven him.

And now she had murdered whatever this love was..leaving the remains behind in his heart to rot.

He actually_ loved_ her. It was true…he had finally fell in love. And it _sucked _like f-ing hell.

_***Next Scene* **_

A body was hidden in the bathroom stall, the surrounding walls a claustrophobic asylum. Strangely, it was comforting to be sealed away by these teal painted walls. She would be safe here, away from intruding eyes. The eyes that would penetrate her, see her flaws like blood stains seeping through her clothes and skin.

She could not step out of the stall. Giggles were audible from nearby, a scent of cigarette ash hovering in the musky air. Perhaps a couple of young ladies sneaking in a smoking break from class? This school discouraged against smoking and drug use, but students still dabbled in secret regardless. She stifled a cough deep in her throat. No attention, please.

Odette had missed her second class after passing by _him _in the hallways. Her innards clutched and writhed under his violent stare. Those eyes were more dire than the eyes of her brother's, singing with flames. In the halls, his intimidating demeanor would communicate, "Let's play Russian Roulette, darling," as the young lady would take calculated steps to avoid the gunshot-glare. Her breath ceased to exist in her lungs. It was as if he thrust a fist in her stomach, eyes bearing into the sight of her clawing for air.

The short-lived interaction caused her to run into the girls' bathroom, slamming shut a bathroom stall door. The click of metal was satisfying, knowing that she sealed away the dreadful event in some sense. Those dark eyes haunted her mind, burning from behind her eyelids.

For the rest of the weekend, she had locked herself away in her bedroom, unresponsive. The only time she had stepped out was for bathroom use. When she had returned from the gig that dreadful night, she had been criticized by her mother for such "wild" hobbies, harshly suggesting her to focus on her studies instead. She screamed, and basically told her mother to, "f- off," and, "I am who I am, so accept it!" Dean had not bothered speaking to her either. Not even a nod of acknowledgement. Suddenly, the world began to come crashing down onto her small body.

Despite all the effort to hide imperfections and insecurity, it all was done in vain. She hurt the ones she loved, and now they dismissed her completely. She just wanted to be perfect, and devoid of regret. Be the daughter who would soar with academic success. Be the sister that remained a sweet, silent virgin. Be the lover that spoke remedies in a sultry voice, unattached to emotion.

She failed at all of those roles. Confused, she was. Who was she really? If she failed at these roles, then who was she meant to be? She knew what brought her joy, but it all seemed to bring conflict in one form or another. 'What about the band?' she suddenly thought. 'He won't wish to see me anymore..I don't blame him.'

Christ, his _face_! The face that twisted in pain and anger when she left him that night. What if she did care for him? "Love" was a fatalistic term. Yet, it seemed to pinpoint why she was tormented by his hatred. Of all times, she attempted an honesty route. It all just disintegrated before her, leaving the young lady empty inside.

Tears began to well in her pale eyes, her hair in knots over her face.

"Forgive me.." she mumbled, burying her warm visage into her hands. "..I don't know who I am."

_***Next Scene* **_

The walk home had been a long one. The clouds had run off for today, leaving the afternoon sun bare. The young lady found comfort when walking in the shadows cast by the trees. The shadows themselves were like skeletal limbs, reaching out to touch her tangled hair. Passing them by, Odette wondered if a life as a wood nymph would be satisfying. Hide away in the leaves, blend in with the verdant clutter. Away from people. Away from _him_.

Her legs had begged to walk over to his home. Perhaps, she could try to speak with him again. It had been days. She just couldn't bear this tension and hatred stemming from Rodrick. She had to try.

Unsure of whether to curse herself or retain a hopeful spirit, Odette made her way to the Heffley household, her legs beginning to feel like metal. Even if he turned her away, she would not blame him. 'Please, Rodrick..' she meekly thought.

_***Next Scene* **_

Locked away in his attic bedroom, the lanky teen wore large headphones, blasting music to drown out the world. He sat against the side wall, settled upon his unmade bed with converse sneakers hanging off of the edge. The window had been near his head, daylight pouring into his cave of a room. His head would shift from time to time, checking to see if anyone dared to intrude. The one time the young man turned his head toward the window, he caught a glimpse of someone walking down the sidewalk. Black and blonde blur in motion.

Rodrick snarled at the sight of the familiar young lady, choosing to collapse into his pillow in case she might have seen him. Lying on his back, he had pretended to be as still as the dead, dismissing everything but the little black buds pounding heavy music into his ears.

_***Next Scene* **_

She was hesitant stepping onto the gleaming white porch. Despite its pure appearance, the young lady still felt discomfort at the front oak door of the Heffley household.

'Why not just slam the door in my face _for _him?' Odette thought sarcastically, a tinge of sadness to the words. Suckling in the cool afternoon air, she forced her index finger to press the doorbell button. The pounding of her heart pumping blood reverberated in her ears.

A few moments passed before the door opened. Her head automatically conditioned to look up to a tall young man, she found empty air.

"Hey," said a somewhat vexed boy. "Down here."

"Oh," she gasped, embarrassed as she lowered her head, meeting eye-level with a pair of dark eyes belonging to a young boy. "I'm sorry, um…You're Grr..?"

"Greg," the boy's tone softened at Odette's nervous smile. "I don't remember your name, but I remember seeing you before…mostly your hair."

Odette hummed in amusement, her sadness slightly pushed aside. Violet shadows from sleepless nights decorated her eyes. Her clothes had been loose-fitting, a comfortable HIM t-shirt swallowing up her feminine figure. Her hair appeared to not have met with a brush either, tangles forming a black and platinum crown around her head.

"I get that a lot," she said, referring to her two-toned locks. "Umm…I-is your..brother home?"

The young boy hesitated in speech. Greg took notice of the young lady's tension. She would not retain eye contact with him for very long, her crystalline irises darting to the side. He looked down to his feet for a moment before speaking.

"He's, uh..not home right now."

As he returned his gaze to Odette, he witnessed a great disappointment form upon her pale visage. Suddenly, he regretted speaking those words. She knew it was a lie.

"Oh…I see. Thank you, anyway. I..Uhh…P-please don't tell him I was here."

She uttered the last sentence quickly before nodding her head to the boy. Stepping off of the porch, she lowered her head, swallowing pain. Greg could not help but feel sorry for the young lady. 'What did Rodrick do _now?' _Frustration bubbling, Greg imagined his elder brother recklessly breaking this girl's heart.

"Idiot," he spat to himself, closing the front door.

Having dealt with Rodrick's mood swings long enough, and now a sad young lady's disappointment, the young boy rushed up the staircase, his short legs attempting to skip a step or two. Not caring about the elder brother's rage, Greg pushed open the attic bedroom door, stomping his way up the little staircase. Finding a reclined Rodrick with earbuds in his ears, Greg flushed at the cheeks with anger. He now stood beside the bed, waiting for his brother to take notice.

Nothing. Just a blank stare, black eyebrows knit.

Greg sighed in frustration, grabbing the pillow from beneath Rodrick's head.

"_Heey!" _the tall young man shouted, his eyes aflame. "You are _dead_ for that!"

"Why was there a sad girl here?" the young boy interrogated. "Why are you messing with girls?"

"Sad? Ha! Wow, you are so stupid.."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?"

Greg stood back suddenly as the young man forced himself upward, his intense face leaning in to deter any further questioning. The young boy swallowed his fear, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Look, I said you weren't here, just like you told me. But, I didn't feel right doing it. She was really sad when I told her that, ok? Why are you so moody around here, and why was she sad?"

Rodrick averted his dark eyes, a scowl forming on his plump lips.

"I knew she was here," he mumbled.

"If you knew, then why couldn't you answer the door yourself? What is _so_ bad?"

"You wouldn't understand, little man. You don't know women."

"Oh, and you do?" the boy jabbed, just before he ran behind an armchair to distance himself from Rodrick's flying fist.

"Whoa!" he shouted, his hands clutching the head of the plush armchair. "Look, I'm trying to help. Everyone's walking on eggshells because of you! What happened?"

The elder brother was reluctant in revealing the entire story. Obviously, Greg was not knowledgeable of sex just yet, so a good portion of editing his words was necessary. Scratching his scalp, the young man spoke as he stared down at his converse sneakers.

"I got involved with this girl. Ended up having feelings. And then, one night, she says she doesn't wanna be with me."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Rodrick."

"Wait, wait; you haven't heard the punchline," he grinned, bitterness dripping from his voice. "'Oh, I don't know myself, or what I want, so bye!' What kind of reason is that? Just say you don't want me! She never cared!"

"…I don't really know what that means, but…If she didn't care, then she wouldn't have come all the way here to knock on the door."

"Her problem, not mine," Rodrick dismissed, his gaze cold.

Greg's cherubic blue eyes stared at his anguished brother. He had never seen Rodrick so distraught since the time his mother had forbade him from performing in a talent show. Bless his young mind, for he struggled to understand what Odette's reasoning meant.

"Maybe she was telling the truth. I know I've done things where I hurt someone, and I didn't mean it."

"She said, 'I don't know who I am, blah blah blah.' What the hell is that?"

"I sort of understand, but not really. I mean, when I went into the sixth grade, I didn't know who I really was. I just tried different things, and they didn't work out. So, she might be confused about herself too in some way. She obviously cares enough to try and see you. I don't know why she bothers with you, honestly, but it's easy to see that she does want you."

Surprisingly, the intimidating young man did not attempt to mangle his younger brother. Greg's words were wise and true, despite his tender age. However, Rodrick could not just forgive her for the false hopes and rejection. How was he supposed to do such a thing? He wasn't asking for romance; he had just wanted her there beside him. To truly know her, and her alone, when everybody else just irritated him, or he didn't care for them at all. Why did she come to his house? Did she..?

Releasing the conflicting emotions, Rodrick flopped onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Just think about it." Greg advises. "Stop being so moody, and go talk to her."

With nothing else to say, the young boy figured it was his time to leave. The elder brother spoke not a word, clearly not opting for more conversation. Greg could not comprehend the situation: Rodrick obviously still had feelings, or else he wouldn't be so upset. He just could not separate his ego from the real situation. 'Maybe he really does love her? Who would have thought _Rodrick _would be upset over a girl? Hope he works things out, though. Maybe if he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't be so moody, my God.'

His heated face buried in the sheets, Rodrick refused to even _think _of forgiving her. He did not care who she was or wasn't! Why say goodbye out of fear? She had _hurt _and _demeaned _him. This was all his mind and heart registered..

"I f-ing hate her!" he screamed into the sheets. "I f-ing love..."

_***Next Scene***_

Time had gone by ever so slowly. How long had it been? She could not tell, nor could she even care. Growing accustomed to the tall young man's lingering stare, it was odd when he had completely dismissed her existence altogether. She would be standing before him in the hallways, and he would merely walk around her without another look.

'Has he forgotten me?' Odette wondered. '…If so, then why haven't I forgotten him?'

The torment had been enough, a burdensome visitor abusing his stay. Fine, he appeared to have ignored her. Fine, he spoke to other girls, rubbing it in her face that his eyes were open in the flesh market. 'She's a total ditz!' the young lady would think. 'Why do I care? Why is he stooping that low?' Truth be told, Odette was jealous. She had been wounded by the fact that it was not _she_ that was staring up into those almond shaped eyes. Eyes meant only for _her,_ devouring _her_.

Fine, it seemed that he had moved on. If so, then she had to clear her own conscience. Although the young lady was still unsure of her identity and her future, the least she could do was clear the air between her and Rodrick Heffley. 'I miss his warmth..'

_***Next Scene***_

How…How in God's name did she end up here this evening? Beneath his bedroom window she stood, willing herself to throw a pebble at the window. If she was not permitted to enter through the front door, then the window might be another option. She needed to talk to him. Hopefully, he would grant her at least two minutes of speech. A phone conversation was not enough. Presenting herself in person was more confrontational, showcasing her vulnerability. Nothing to hide, everything to be seen.

Three pebbles had done the trick. A head of disheveled black hair peered out from the now opened window. His eyes narrowed into slits as he gazed upon the young lady, the edges of her floor length onyx skirt spread across the verdant grass. Her skin was illuminated by the Aztec gold rays of the descending sun, casting an ethereal glow about her petite body. Rodrick experienced his heart fluttering at the sight, only to stifle the reaction.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested," he spoke in monotones, his head ducking back into his room.

"Wait!" she audibly whispered, her small hand reaching out in the evening air. "Rodrick, please listen. What happened between us…Look..hate me, forget me, whatever..but I can't forget about you, or about that night. I'm sorry for that. I'll do anything, please. I'm not ashamed to say that."

Her boldness had evoked a reaction from the young man. His tan arm had stuck out of the open window, a wave of a hand signaling for her to climb up. Eyes lit with relief, Odette dashed to the beaten up white van, climbing onto the top to reach the slanted roof that led to the open window.

The bedroom had been devoid of light, the gentle glow of the sunset the only exception. Odette carefully pulled through the opening, her feet implanting into the bed.

"Rodrick?" she whispered. "Rodrick, where are you?"

She could not see him immediately. Darting her eyes throughout the room, the young lady could not find the outline of his lean figure.

"This isn't funny.." Odette muttered, rubbing her forearm for comfort.

A deep sultry voice had finally broken the silence.

"What do you want?" Rodrick questioned, seated upon the reclining armchair that was far off to the side.

Odette's vision had adjusted to the emerging darkness, making out long legs and slim hands. A fairly blurred outline of his face could be seen, his expression blank.

"I came here to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you.." her voice was low, almost shy.

"You did anyway," he responded curtly.

"Please...I'll do anything."

His upper body leaning forward, a wicked grin formed upon his full rose lips.

The beast had been provoked..

* * *

><p><em>read &amp; review ~~<em>


	7. Beauty and the Beast

_**Author's Note **: Here we are...An update once again. I know this is shorter than the other chapters, but this turned out to be an intense scene, so I decided to post it as a chapter on its own. One more chapter to go. _

_However..**-**I AM writing more Rodrick smut, so that should be something for you to look forward to, haha! ;D It's a one-shot smut piece that was inspired by the "Firework" parody video made by Mr. Boom-Bostick himself. Can you guess what the **real** firework is? ;) Haha. So, if that goes well in reviews, I will post with it the unedited version of this chapter. Sound like a good deal, lovelies? _

_If you're interested in the upcoming smut, please subscribe to my author account so you know when it arrives! :D_

_FYI- This chapter is **dark** in content, so be forewarned. However, some of you enjoyed bad-ass Rodrick, so you should be fine, haha. From what the lovely DevonsGirl (shoutout!) has told me, Dev himself is into playing dark roles, so this was loads of fun to write! I thank her for educating me in Bostick-ism, lmao. _

_Thank you so so so much for the reviews and support! I love you! XD Keep em coming! _

_~much love_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Beauty and the Beast<strong>

_The beast had been provoked.._

The armchair creaked as Rodrick stood up, his footsteps heavy. His lengthy torso seemed to go on forever, his towering height now intimidating the young lady. She knew the look in his eyes very well. _Dark. Lust. _He resembled a proverbial serpent: beautiful in appearance, yet deadly when in his view.

She feared him. And yet, she _hungered _for his skin, his full lips. Dirty, this all was. _Dirty._ Oh, but this was wrong.

There was almost a sickness birthing within her stomach as he advanced, a taste of bile crowning at the back of her throat. Something had been unsettling about his eyes: glazed over with lust, yet sharp with anger. Conflicting desires quarreled within her body. The wish to thrust herself toward his lean body to consume. The wish to run away from those eyes rivaling that of an eternal poltergeist.

Her footsteps backtracked as his advanced further. Eyes locked on, never shifting for even a second. The ice against the flame. Sex mingling with anger and utter shame. Those full rose lips of his were begging to be bitten by her. She craved the sensation of his long fingers violating every inch of her pale body. She knew he had still nursed some revulsion towards her since that night. However, it was worth entangling herself in his heat, forgetting it all happened. Forget the anger…Forget the pain...Forget the confusion..

"Just do it.." she muttered, her expression grave.

The young man captured possession of her small wrists, forcing Odette against the chilling wall. The sensation felt cooling against her heated skin, despite the occurrence at hand. Submission had been her response, allowing his lips to crash onto her own.

Rodrick's grasp on her wrists tightened as his kiss deepened, the soft flesh melting into her. His tongue probed through her mouth, tasting her at his command. She obeyed, ignoring the loss of circulation in her hands due to his grasp. She could feel the pins and needles prickling her fingers as the blood flowed away. Her lips began to bruise from his biting and his violent kisses.

Narrow hips were brushing roughly against Odette, the bulge ever so apparent. The moisture between her legs formed, that thick manhood of his never failing to make her loins scream. His tan hands sought to remove her sleeveless black turtleneck, refusing to be gentle. The cotton stretched lengthily over her head, her hair a wild mess of platinum and raven locks. Strands of hair stuck to her face, cheeks flushing from underneath. Her lips had been swollen, naturally scarlet from the beautiful torture of Rodrick's bites and kisses.

Odette almost appeared numb in expression. She had only focused on the sensations, dismissing what was really happening: Rodrick sought out revenge, and this was it. The young lady was shameful enough of using up his body, then saying goodbye. Plus, she had remained in his band, stealing the show after just one performance. She still knew not of who she was. Maybe this was what she was now: a flesh puppet meant for him to probe and penetrate. Redemption of Babylon's whore.

She obeyed without another word.

Her floor length skirt has been slid down her curved legs, the clothing pooling around her ankles like black river banks. The beast, donning golden flesh and black clothes, had taken his prey over to the bed, his hands swarming over her skin. The indentations of his nails were like claws threatening to shatter that lovely porcelain skin. Thin as paper, transparent as glass; even blood could be seen swimming beneath the fleshy barrier.

Seeing her beneath him, naked, Rodrick felt an insatiable hunger to fill her with his manhood. The anger still flooded his mind over her deeds, yet his passionate lust filled his loins and chest with cannibal thirst. He still craved her scent, the feel of her skin against his own, her voice calling out his name. He still loved her. Yet, he still retained a wish to take back from her what she had thieved him of: openness...maybe even innocence.

Removing his black shirt, his tan skin glistened in the sunset's orange crème glow. The toned lines in his long torso gave the gentle definition of an adolescent boy in Ancient Rome: lean and lovely; little muscle, yet admirable in the youthful essence of a growing man. The expression on his face had become hardened, his black eyebrows thin and knit, eyes half-hooded with a serpent's focus. His lips had been slightly parted, breaths of a dragon shooting through the damp air. Her eyelids had been sealed since she was tossed onto the bed, her pale body a siren's masterpiece.

He dipped his visage into the crook of her neck, suckling on flesh until it became red and purple. She winced and mewled, loving the warmth, yet stifling the pain from the bruising. Littered with kisses and love bites, her neck had been dismissed finally. Once Rodrick raised his head of wild black locks, his movements ceased suddenly at the look upon the young lady's face.

Eyelids sealed, a single tear cascaded down her cheek. Her black eyelashes illuminated with the collection of tears forming.

Every morsel of anger and pain disintegrated into pathetic dust. His dark eyes widened, his hands beginning to shake.

"Christ.." he whispered, lower lip quivering.

Odette had opened her eyes, unsure of why he had stopped. Her blurred vision focused on the young man's face, tears welling in his eyes. A morbid child, Rodrick ferociously pulled away from her body, his back up against the headboard. Hands still shaking, he brought them to his face, weeping.

"Holy shit.." he mumbled through cries.

What in God's name was he about to _do_ to this girl? After hurting him unexpectedly, he could not prevent himself from wanting a true revenge. Leaving him vulnerable to emotion, he felt embarrassed, revealed for all to see. Rodrick never experienced this before, and it only sparked anger within him. Suddenly, the one he began to care for was the one that was capable of awakening this monster. The monster only wanted his revenge, mirroring what he perceived was a game of sex and illusion.

A _wicked game_…meant to break his barriers.

Nausea bubbling within his stomach, he realized that he had lost poorly in this game. Sure, she had wounded his heart. But, for him to thieve her of innocence, forcing her to submit to him? She was not a virgin, but she was still her own vessel, belonging to no one but herself. For shame…

"I-I-I'mmm so sorry," he choked on tears, his body shivering.

The young lady breathed in life once more, returning to reality. Rising up into a sitting position, she stared at the young man weeping, his head buried in his raised knees. It was almost surreal, seeing him cry. To witness someone so restricted, so aloof as he, weeping before her was strange. Hesitant, Odette brought a hand to the young man's arm. His skin was heated, almost burning. Who was this boy?

"Shhh," she soothed, rubbing his forearm up and down.

He pulled away from her touch, turning his body to the side. His head was still buried, his large hands covering his face. She took no offense from this, simply waiting for him to speak. Rodrick lifted his head slightly, his gaze directed forward at the poster-littered wall.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he whispered, forcing his voice to refrain from shaking.

"I told you…I'd do anything to have your forgiveness."

Now, Rodrick just _had_ to look at her. 'What did she just say?' he thought, baffled once more by her bold nature.

"You were just…going to let me.._take_ you?" he inquired hesitantly, his tear-streaked face now turned to Odette.

She merely shrugged her bare shoulders, her breasts slightly rising with the action.

"I _wanted_ you to. If that's what it took.."

"You're confusing me.." he admitted in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it.." she sighed deeply.

Her nude body crawled over to the young man, her hands now settled upon his flushed cheeks. They were damp from the tears, hot and sticky. She didn't mind in the least. His eyes were wide as he gazed into her own ice blue pair. Dark eyes were innocent, vulnerable in appearance. Odette could not help but love those whispy strands of black hair tickling his eyelids. So messy, so careless. This vulnerable side of Rodrick was alluring in its flawed ways. The young lady settled her nerves before speaking.

"..I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to..I was just-"

"Don't explain. I'm sorry for..what I was doing to you. That's not really like me."

"Shhh," she hushed, her little fingers resting on his plump, full lips.

With that, Odette had gently pushed Rodrick onto the pillows. He lay on his back with his limbs elongated on the bed. The way he looked up at her leaning over him was scrumptious. She placed herself atop his crotch, her knees straddling his bare narrow hips. The young man still had his pants on..

Leaning forward, Odette's face hovered over his own, their noses touching at the tip. A kiss on the forehead..on one cheek..then the other..and finally, those fruitful lips. Her waved hair served as curtains brushing against his angular cheeks. Pulling her face away, Odette placed her hands on his chest, trailing her fanned out fingers down. The lean lines in his skin were to die for, the slight curve of his lower stomach too delicious to ignore.

"I'll take care of you.." she whispered, as her hands traveled past his leather belt.

* * *

><p><em>read &amp; review~~<em>


	8. Rebel Love Song

"So, take your hand in mine

It's ours tonight

This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice

It's do or die

This is a rebel love song.."

-"Rebel Love Sing" _by_ **Black Veil Brides**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue: Rebel Love Song<strong>_

And now the collapse, sweating bodies uniting in a sauna-esque fantasyland. Her head of soft waves settled into the crook of his thick neck, nipping at his Adam's Apple. His breath was harsh, hot as flames as he tried to settle his thrashing heart. His hands wrapped around her small waist, holding her womanly body closer to his lean form. Something about his skin that Odette loved after sex: moist, soft, supple. That golden tan that seemed to brand a mythical essence upon his body. She never wanted to leave..

Once their breaths eased to a normal pace, Odette turned onto her side, away from him. He chased after her, pressing his torso against her back while his arm hung over her waist. Heated lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

"Are you running away again?"

She remained silent. If only she were a mute, unable to speak of her vulnerabilities. Cannot some things remain a secret?

"Mmm?" he whined softly. "Talk."

"…I don't want to talk," she admitted, his warmth slowly permeating through her chilling emotional armor.

'I never could speak anyway,' Odette thought. '..Too revealing. Not even I am sure of words.'

"Until you tell me, I won't let you go," Rodrick whispered, nonthreatening. "I mean it."

"…Why must you know? What would change for you?"

He shrugged, a silent confession of his ignorance (something he would not admit). Perhaps, the young man just wanted to decipher this mystery, made of flesh and blood, that was Ms. Channing. If she did not judge him, he certainly would not judge her. It was a fair trade off, something rare for common human beings, oddly enough. And yet, these youths were not so _common_.

"I didn't kick you out yet, now did I?"

"Oh, lovely. You are such a saint," she commented dryly.

"I know, right?" Rodrick smirked against her ear, her waved hair brushing his cheeks and eyelids.

Forget the words spoken, let the past erase. She was so willing to do such things. She feared a loss of control, however. What person would she be if she followed a path, blind with faith? Did this boy even know where he was going in life? Was he really so sure?

"How can you know…?" she began, her thoughts becoming tangible via speech.

"Know what?"

"Know that you'll be ok as the days go by?" Odette's voice became low, her throat suddenly dry and scratchy.

"I don't know.." he answered, surprised by his own utterance. "I just go with the flow."

"But, what does that mean?" she pried further.

"Oddy, I really don't know," his patience was wearing thin.

Rising up to lean on an elbow, Rodrick looked down upon her profile, the black half of her locks laced with navy blue lighting. His eyes delved into the sight of her face, subconsciously attempting to pull away her layers.

"What could possibly be so bad about not knowing?" a sharp inquiry escaped his full lips, thin eyebrows knit.

"Mistakes. Regrettable mistakes. What if I follow the wrong path, and end up f-ed up?"

"You're already f-ed up."

"Shut it! I'm serious!"

"I'm just trying to make you laugh, jeez."

Odette shifted her body around to look up at those angular features, those nocturnal irises never failing to penetrate her barriers. Her gaze was delicate, something very foreign for the usually strong-willed young lady.

"I just want to be _someone_..Anyone but myself. I feel so useless and confused. People want different things of me, and it's overwhelming when I don't even know what I want."

"You know what you want; you're just scared."

"If I knew what I wanted, then I wouldn't be scared."

Rodrick rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Look, you think I know, or even care, about my future? No. If I really think about it, then, yeah, I'll scare myself shitless. Do what makes you happy, and forget the rest. Life's not about pleasing other people. It's about finding what makes you wanna get up in the morning.."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, the young lady embraced her bosom, staring at Rodrick with bemusement.

"Since when did you become wise?"

He snickered, shaking his head.

"I know I'm not bright, but I'm not fucking stupid either. I _can_ be smart; I just don't want to."

She leaned her pale forehead against his, his jagged onyx bangs falling where they may. Their noses touched at the tips, soft smiles gracing their lips.

"I guess I'm the only one giving myself expectations, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he muttered, kissing her forehead. "It's all in your head. F- whoever doesn't like to see you happy."

"Do you like to see me happy?" she challenged, somewhat shy with her words.

"…Yeah."

That simple whisper was all she needed to hear. 'I hate sweet moments,' she thought. '..because they make me feel soft inside. Goddamnit, don't cry!'

"Whatever happens..after tonight.." the young man tried to select his words carefully. "..just don't hide from me anymore, ok? Whatever we end up as-"

His speech was broken once her lips were implanted upon his own. His slim fingers raked over her scalp and through her hair, massaging her lips with his own.

The bubbling warmth birthing within her bosom was overwhelming. A spiritual high dampened her vision, numbing her restless mind. Making love to a fellow misfit…it was truly beautiful.

To get lost in one's mind..

To feel disoriented in a cruel world..

To fall in love, only to murder it out of fear..

_**So what?**_

Mistakes are what lead to lessons, to higher places. Life teaches people what truly matters in their lives. Whatever the purpose, life has a way of bringing people back home…And this home, for Odette Channing, was in the arms of a tall, odd young man with happiness lying in his very hands.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note: <span>_**_The last chapter is here. I know it's super short compared to the other chapters, but, hey, sometimes you don't need a lot of content. I actually felt a little sad writing this. I really loved how Odette turned out. Thank you to **Porcelain Black **for inspiring me to create such a rascal! I'm actually using her again for an original story I have in mind (Zombies, anyone?)._

_And Rodrick...What an entertaining character he is. I love writing as him, and exploring his many sides. I'm already thinking up a new story using him. It'll be dark themed, as per usual. _

_As for the Smut I mentioned: I'm halfway done with it. It's humorous and hot. Plus, the unedited portion of Chapter 7 will be posted along with it. _

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all who read, reviewed, and enjoyed (hopefully!)! I love to entertain people, and it certainly serves as an outlet for me to speak my mind about life. _

**_NOTE: _**_My internet browser has been acting funky lately, so if you did **not** receive a reply from me sometime last week, please let me know. I try my best to get back to reviewers and chat away! :)_

_~Much love_


End file.
